Użytkownik:CTD
DNIA 14 WRZEŚNIA WBIŁEM 100 EDYCJI! DNIA 24 GRUDNIA WBIŁEM 500 EDYCJI! (taak, przez przypadek <3) DNIA 3 STYCZNIA WBIŁEM 666 EDYCJI! (huehuehue) Biografia: Mieszkam w Warszawie, interesuję się muzyką, reżyserią, rysowaniem, architekturą oraz gotowaniem. Uwielbiam grać w Simsy 4 ( bo 3 mi się zacina ;-; ). Oprócz Simsów lubię oczywiście TP i inne reality show. Mam nadzieję że mnie polubicie :) jeśli się da ;-; . O mnie: No więc opowiem trochę o sobie: DLACZEGO: Na wiki nazywam się CTD? Ponieważ te "inicjały" oznaczają C'ourtney '''T'otal 'D'rama Na początku nicku dałem Courtney, ponieważ jest ona moją ulubioną uczestniczką z całej serii o Totalnej Porażce, lubię ją ponieważ według mnie jest najładniejsza, lubię to że zawsze dąży do celu i po prostu ją uwielbiam. Lubię Totalną Porażke? Bo jest zabawna, lubię rywalizację i odpadanie, lubię TPWT bo jest tam pokazane wiele ciekawych miejsc, lubię większość uczestników i uczestniczek i ich stosunki, które najczęściej nie są najlepsze... OD KIEDY: Lubię Totalną Porażkę? Pamiętam że kiedy był 1 odcinek Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, chyba go oglądałem, po pamiętam zwiastun, ale chyba od razu się nie wciągnąłem. Moje Fikcje: '''TYTUŁY NA RAZIE SĄ PRZEZE MNIE ZAREZERWOWANE, ALE MOGĄ SIĘ JESZCZE ZMIENIĆ! Totalna Porażka: *Totalna Porażka: W Szkole *'Status: Trwa' *Premiera: 1.09.2014 *Finał: ??.??.2015 *Totalna Porażka: W Świątyni Iquápuco ( Plejada Gwiazd 2 ) *'Status: Planowana' *Premiera: ??.??.2015 *Finał: 2015/16 *Totalna Porażka: Na Wsi *'Status: Planowana' *Premiera: 2015/16 *Finał: 2016 *Filmy Totalnej Porażki *Status: Planowana *Premiera: ??.??.2016 *Finał: 2016/17 *Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd w Trasie *'Status: Planowana' *Premiera: 2016/17 *Finał: 2017 *Totalna Porażka: Ostatnia Szansa *'Staus: Planowana' *Premiera: 2017 *Finał: 2018 *Strach Totalnej Porażki *'Status: Planowana' *Premiera: 2018 *Finał: 2018/19 *Totalna Porażka: Nowi na Nowej Wyspie *'Status: Planowana' *Premiera: 2018/19 *Finał: 2019 *Totalna Porażka: Trzeci Raz w Trasie *'Status: Planowana' *Premiera: 2019 *Finał: 2019 Kto Poślubi Mojego Syna?: *Kto Poślubi Mojego Syna? *'Status: Planowana/Wstrzymana' *Premiera: 2015 *Finał: 2015 Rankingi: |-| Postacie z 3 Generacji:= 14. Rodney 13. Samey 12. Amy 11. Beardo 10. Topher 9. Scarlett 8. Sky 7. Max 6. Shawn 5. Leonard 4. Dave 3. Jasmine 2.Sugar 1.Ella Sezony: 6. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy - Ech, cóż mogę powiedzieć...Seria mnie w ogóle nie wciągnęła, było strasznie niesprawiedliwie, jeśli chodzi o eliminacje, ponieważ zawsze było więcej chłopaków niż dziewczyn... 5. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd - Jak dla mnie - najnudniejsza seria. Zadania były proste, Zoey mnie denerwowała ( jak zwykle ), Sam się lenił, niesprawiedliwa była eliminacja Courtney. W 20 odcinku TPWT, gdzie byli w Chinach przy zadaniu z jedzeniem, Courtney mówiła, że ma silny żołądek, a producenci o tym zapomnieli... 4. Plan Totalnej Porażki - Niektóre odcinki, jak na przykład Beach Blanket Bogus, Riot on Set, albo Full Metal Drama, były po prostu nudne, jednak uwielbiam niektóre odcinki z drugiego sezonu, jak na przykład One Flu Over the Cuckoos, wyzwanie według mnie było czadowe ( xD ), Super Hero-ld, uwielbiam ten odcinek, 2008: A Space Owen, był ekstra ( nawet nie wiem czemu xD ), i Rock n' Rule, choć eliminacja Lindsay była niesprawiedliwa...Nowa osobowość Courtney dużo jej dała, ale jednak nie przeszła do finału...Według mnie Duncan powinien odpaść wcześniej niż Courtney, ponieważ na Wyspie zajął 4 miejsce, a Beth w finale - ech...Justin jako antagonista w tym sezonie był dobry, uwielbiam odcinek The Princess Pride, Courtney tak ślicznie tam śpiewała, i Justin był w niej zakochany....<3 3. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew - Myślałem, że po dwóch najgorszych sezonach, ten będzie jeszcze słabszy, jednak okazał się być super. Może i designy nowych uczestników przypominały designy starych ( Dave - Noah, Scarlett miała prawie takie same ciuchy jak Dawn, Sugar miała takie same ciuchy jak Anne Marie, Rodney - Scott, Ella i Sky - Heather, Amy i Samey - Katie i Sadie, Shawn - rowerzysta, to długa historia, Sky jeszcze z ciuchów przypomina mamę Camerona, Topher miał podobne ciuchy jak Cody ), ale były super! Uwielbiam Kocham Ellę, jest taka słodka! Według mnie niesprawiedliwie odpadła przez Sugar ( płakałem na jej eliminacji ;-; ), ale jednak się polubiły. Leonard i Sugar byli zabawni, nie lubiłem za bardzo SPOILER finalistów, czyli Sky i Shawn'a, ale lubiłem też Jasmine i Beardo, a najbardziej nie cierpiłem Rodney'a, urgh...Dave był fajny, bliźniaczki były trochę wkurzające, i zdziwiło mnie, że Amy odpadła jako SPOILER trzecia, Max był śmieszny, z tym, że chce być taki zły, Topher'a mało lubiłem, a propo Scarlett...Na początku była dla mnie nudna, i beznadziejna, ale w odcinku Scarlett Fever ''była super. ( XDDD ), Ten odcinek według mnie był GENIALNY, jeden z najlepszych w całej Totalnej Porażce, ponieważ wyzwanie było super, ogólnie podobał mi się wątek z mechanizną wyspą, jednak kompletnie zawiodłem się na finale. Kiedy przeczytałem, że będzie on nosił nazwę Lies, Cries and One Big Prize'', myślałem że będzie taki widowiskowy, spektakularny, będą wszyscy uczestnicy z trzeciej generacji, jednak oprócz Sky i Shawna byli tylko Jasmine i Dave. Wyzwanie było banalne. Ogólnie odcinki i wyzwania według mnie były świetne, nie licząc trzech ostatnich, i mam nadzieję, że Ridonculous Race, będzie miał równie świetne wyzwania. ;) 2. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Stara miłość nigdy nie rdzewieje. Może i większość postaci nie odzywała się w większości odcinkach, może i nie było aż tak dużo sojuszy, i planowania, no ale w końcu to pierwszy sezon. Courtney według mnie znowu niesprawiedliwie odpadła ( powinien odpaść gupi Harold ;-; ), podobało mi się to, jak wszyscy ją przekonywali, że czuje coś do Duncana, sojusz LindsayxBethxHeather był świetny i śmieszny. TBA Moje Postacie: Dziewczyny: *Kimmi *Kellie *Katiness *Anika *Levianne *Alana *Robbie *Aggie Chłopaki: *Matt *Derryl *Omar Moje Udziały w Fikcjach: Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki II: ??? miejsce jako Kimmi Totalny Kłamczuch: ??? miejsce jako Kimmi ??? miejsce jako Kellie ??? miejsce jako Katiness ??? miejsce jako Matt Total Drama: Locked Terror: ??? miejsce jako Levianne Time of War: jako Matt Total Drama Eurovision: Total Drama Eurovision 06: ??? miejsce w finale jako reprezentująca Holandię Dawn z piosenką Taylor Swift - Blank Space ??? miejsce w półfinale/finale jako reprezentująca Niemcy Amy z piosenką Pixie Lott - Nasty TD: Dancing with the Stars: ??? miejsce jako Kellie, która jest zawodniczką ??? miejsce jako Kimmi, która jest tancerką ??? miejsce jako Aggie, która jest zawodniczką Galeria: Czyli gify o mnie <3. frame|left|Cała prawda o mnie, niestety <3. Ciekawostki: *nie lubię manga, anime ani K-Pop ;____________________; *kocham czekoladę ^^ *nie lubię karmelu *kocham owoce *gram w Simsy *mam psa *miałem chomika, ale zdechł mi 14.12.2014, dzień po tym, jak dodałem to jako ciekawostkę :(, ale dostałem nowego na Święta xD *a propo chomików, kiedyś miałem ich 11 xD *jestem praworęczny * *później się dopisze XD C'T'D Kategoria:Użytkownicy